


【德哈】OOC

by Cacia1996



Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 20:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 哈利最近学了一个新词：人设崩塌（out of character） 可是他不明白这是什么意思





	【德哈】OOC

****Part One

哈利最近学了一个新词：人设崩塌（out of character）

他第一次听到这个词，是在魔法部的茶水间，当时哈利刚刚从司法部送文件回来，两个看起来才毕业的小姑娘在窃窃私语。

“波特先生又去司法部了。”

“拜托这里是魔法部诶！明明不用亲自去跑一趟的。”

“我没想到波特先生居然会做这样的事，你不觉得他人设都崩塌了么。”

“对对对，自从他们在一起后，其实我开始都不相信，以为是《预言家日报》瞎扯的。”

两个小姑娘还在小声议论，哈利没再听下去，他觉得偷听这种办公室八卦好像很不道德。哈利匆匆走了几步回到自己的座位上，望着办公桌上的相框发呆。唉！什么道不道德的，哈利只是对于别人谈论自己，尤其还是感情问题这种事，感到浑身不自在。

可是他们说的人设崩塌，那自己的人设又是什么呢？

后来又听到一次，还是在魔法部。

那天下班的时候哈利正在整理最近的案件卷宗，办公室的门被敲响，是德拉科站在门口。

“回家？”

“等我一下，马上就好。”哈利冲他笑了一下，扬了扬手里的几页纸。

“我去大厅等你。”德拉科点点头转身走了出去。

哈利望着离去的背影，又看了眼自己手中的文件，扔进文件盒，起身换下制服外套。

“哇，哈利你就要回去了？”刚走出办公室遇上出外勤回来的同事。

“现在才回来啊？辛苦了，已经到了下班时间，最近没什么事，你们也早点回去休息吧。”哈利拍了拍小队队长的肩膀。

“梅林啊！老实交代！你到底是不是哈利！这人设崩塌一点渣都没剩下啊！”

“人设能有爱人重要么！”

几个人推推搡搡开着玩笑跑开了，哈利虽然身为司长，平时也没有什么架子，自然跟大家打成一片没有什么顾忌，不过，这也太不顾忌了一点。

但是又一次，自己的人设是什么？

哈利摇摇头离开办公室，看见德拉科低头站在大厅的角落，笑着朝他走过去拍了拍他的肩膀。

“走吧，回家。”

哈利很困惑，他和德拉科在一起后，听到最多的一句话似乎变成了：“天呐，你还是哈利吗？哈利·波特那个哈利？你以前不是这样的。”

而这句话往往承接在一件和德拉科有关的话题或者事情后面，这更加让哈利感到不自在，好像他自从跟德拉科在一起之后就弄丢了自己。

这是真的吗？

“我的人设是怎么样的？”那天哈利跟罗恩闲聊的时候无意中问起来。

“这......勇敢，无私，基本上是个传说？”罗恩挠了挠头，“反正就是这样的吧，你看看你的故事都摆在孩子们的睡前故事那一栏就知道了，大英雄。怎么突然问这个？对自己的定位产生了什么偏差么。”

“也许？那你觉得我现在人设崩塌了么？”

“如果你是指那件事，那当然，你这就是童话书里英勇的王子跑去解救被恶龙拯救的公主结果转身跟恶龙在一起了，你说崩塌不崩塌。”罗恩翻了个巨大的白眼，他甚至没办法好好说出“那件事”，在他眼里可以堪比“you know who”了。

哈利大笑着锤了一下自己的老友，这几年韦斯莱天生幽默的特性在罗恩身上越来越明显，简直让哈利分不清到底是罗恩还是乔治在说话。

不过嘻嘻哈哈过后谁也没把这件事放心上，毕竟不管他们再怎么不能接受德拉科，总归是支持哈利的，就像以前任何时候那样，他们可是无坚不摧的铁三角。

哈利拿着羽毛笔在纸上有一搭没一搭的写着字。

“他是纯血，我是混血。”

是啊，谁能想到，德拉科·马尔福，血统论的第一拥护者，居然会跟自己这样一个混血在一起？

“他追随过伏地魔，我跟伏地魔天生克星。”

嗯，在大家眼里，他们两个就是食死徒和“救世主”，再说了，从认识的第一天起，他们两个不就互相确认过眼神，是不可能好好相处的人了么？嗯，可能对德拉科来说并不是，那个站在摩金夫人长袍店的小混蛋根本不记得自己身边是谁吧，只是因为太无聊了找个说话的出口，但是学生时代长达六年的对峙也很能说明问题了。

“他是斯莱特林，我是格兰芬多。”

嘿！这可不是学院歧视，审时度势的小毒蛇们向来和勇往直前的小狮子有着本质差别，很明显，因为性格导致的差异总是很难消除，在格兰芬多的眼里对方是躲在地窖里的胆小鬼，而在斯莱特林心里把他们看成是没有脑子的巨怪。

是哦，他们看起来根本不应该在一起。

“写什么呢？”

房门推开，德拉科穿着睡袍走了进来。

“没什么。”哈利胡乱在纸上画了几道，放下笔，将刚刚送来没多久的晚报和废纸一起揉成一团扔进垃圾桶。

“刚送来的？”德拉科斜眼看了一下垃圾桶里惨遭毒手的报纸。

“没什么好看的。”哈利伸手搂住德拉科的脖子，把自己挂在他身上，然后凑在他脸上亲了一下，接着在唇上落下一个吻。

“又是说我用了什么手段迷惑大家神圣的‘救世主’？”德拉科环抱住身上人的腰，回吻过去，还是拖着那恼人的长调，在哈利听来却莫名惹上了一丝缱绻，仿佛能拉出丝的棉花糖，尾音都带着甜蜜，“我看我没有什么手段好用的，为什么大家不想想看搞不好是他们的‘黄金男孩’劫持了我这个可怜的战犯呢？”

“真是看不出你哪儿可怜了。”

哈利踩在椅子上，居高临下看着自己的爱人，他可真好看啊，浅灰色的眼睛透出房间里黄色的灯光，初升的太阳落在雪地上。

都说经历过一场战争，每个人身上都留下了不同程度的痕迹，可是这个人，还是和以前一样，斜眼看人，总是说些刻薄恼人的话，就好像守在原地固执地坚持着什么。

大概就是在维持自己在大家眼里的“人设”吧。哈利为自己的想法笑了起来，好像不管什么时候，只要想到德拉科他都会感觉到很开心，快乐从心脏里“扑哧扑哧”往外溢出来，眉梢眼角都藏不住，简直就是青春期初恋的少女。

果然不像自己了呢。哈利笑着和德拉科一起摔倒在床上，热烈的同他接吻。

可是那又有什么关系呢？

Part Two

德拉科最近总觉得困扰。他也不知道自己到底在发什么疯，一定是脑子坏掉了才答应跟那个波特在一起的，他这个前食死徒根本不该跟“救世主”在一起。可是见鬼了，那个格兰芬多好像天生自带这样的魔法，总能够用自己的热情感染到身边的人，他是说所有人，每一个人。

八年级的时候，每一双眼睛都在盯着他看，用最卑劣的话议论他“应得”的下场，他应该在阿兹卡班被摄魂怪吸走所有快乐的回忆，在可怕的记忆中度过余生，感受一下他们这些极端的纯血家族给大家带去的痛苦。

是啊，凭什么，凭什么在外人看来他们马尔福家没有收到任何创伤？凭什么他们一家三口都能够在这场浩劫中劫后重生？

德拉科依然穿着他的黑色西装，用发胶把头发梳得一丝不苟，高昂着他的头，偶尔还会对那些攻击他的人刻薄回击，一如从前那个肆意妄为的马尔福。

他不能垮，他现在是马尔福家的顶梁柱，他不能让这个姓氏以这样的方式倒下。

只是他也没想过，第一个站出来替他说话的人是波特，那个跟他斗了七年的波特。波特说让大家停止学院偏见和暴力。呵，圣人波特。

虽然效果一般，但是大家多少给了“黄金男孩”几分薄面，不再那么明目张胆，可是这样两相对比，背地里声音显得更加难听了。

德拉科只能假装不在意的样子，好像这些都不会对他造成困扰。

刚毕业的时候，没有地方愿意招他，自然，手臂上那个不能消除的痕迹又不是麻瓜用来扮酷的愚蠢纹身。

德拉科什么也没说，简单的把庄园的地牢改造成了一间魔药工作室，卖些魔药，后来凭借出色的魔药水平，圣芒戈招收他......去了药房，再后来，魔法部为了显示自己的“包容性”和“大度”，将他接纳进了魔法部。

德拉科自己心里多少也明白，魔法部这是将自己放在眼皮子底下便于更好的监管罢了，委以重任没有实权，司法司是那个红头发的麻种女巫当权，自己只是随便打打杂，处理一下傲罗司送上来无关紧要的文件。

于是兜了一大圈，他又遇上了那个波特。

是波特提出来在一起的。这很奇怪，但是又好像很自然。

德拉科刚刚进魔法部的时候，波特不知道为什么突然变得特别勤快，每天下班前都会亲自把当天所有的文件交到德拉科手上。

“这是不放心我这个战犯吗？波特？我以为你还记得自己是个巫师，送个文件没必要亲自跑一趟。”

“那倒也不是，只是突然你又出现在我面前，好像回到了上学那会一样，马尔福你还真是一点都没变，我甚至还有些想念你这样拖着尾音不好好说话的样子。”

后来渐渐的，波特不仅是来送文件，还会问他要不要一起去吃晚餐，接着是吃完晚餐以后散步，再后来趁着夜色两个人接吻。

“要在一起试试吗？”波特说话的时候总是在笑，绿色的眼睛闪着跟索命咒一样的光。

他们已经毕业十年了，波特和韦斯莱家那个小女儿分手也十年了，自己和帕金森家的婚约早就在战争结束以后就不复存在。

德拉科对感情其实很迟钝，他曾经觉得婚姻，不过就是一纸婚书，他和帕金森小姐的未来早就被安排好了，他会像自己的父母那样，两个家族的因为共同利益相互扶持过完一生。他不知道所谓的“喜欢”，或者更深层次的“爱”到底应该是一种什么样的感觉。所以当他得知婚约解除的时候，只是感觉有一点遗憾，并无其他。

他曾经旁敲侧击地问过扎比尼，“喜欢”是一种什么感觉，当然，问法一如既往很欠揍。

“就决定跟她在一起了？不留恋你那一片花海了？还是找个挡箭牌担心你的哪个前女友来寻仇？”

“去你的马尔福，我和潘西是真爱！当年要不是你这个第三者横在中间我们早该在一起了。”

“你跟谁不是真爱。”

“那不一样。”扎比尼说这句话的时候在笑，眼神越过德拉科不知道飘在什么地方，“算了，你不会明白的，毕竟有的人到现在也没有发现自己喜欢某些人。”

一段废话。

“回家吗？”办公室门口传来扣门的声音。

德拉科回过神来才发现自己已经发了足够久的呆，面前摊着今天的《预言家日报》。波特是怎么搬进庄园的？好像两个才刚刚确立关系就同居了，哈利似乎早就为这个做好了准备。噢，该死，自己刚刚喊他哈利了？

“好。”德拉科起身，顺手拿起报纸，绕过办公桌的时候迟疑了一下，把报纸扔进垃圾桶。

“嗯？今天的？”

“没什么好看的。”

见鬼了，波特为什么看着自己总是在笑，笑得就像那天和他说话的扎比尼一样。

更见鬼的是，为什么自己看见波特......也忍不住会有愉悦的感觉？就好像刚刚看的报纸上那些乌七八糟的言论都消失不见了一样。

只不过它们并没有消失，静静地躺在报纸上，在垃圾桶里，在报刊亭上，在人们的手中，然后通过阅读和交谈活了过来，每个字都是一记钻心咒砸在德拉科的身上。

可是他还不能倒下，他靠着自己一步一步顶着所有人不善的目光和言论走到今天，马尔福这个姓氏还没有垮。

Part Three

哈利觉得自己不是一个喜欢哭的人，毕竟经历的事情多了，情感被过度消费以后，眼泪也不那么容易流出来了。

他也没想过自己会为了德拉科的一句分手而感到莫大的悲伤。

德拉科要跟他分手，就在刚刚。他醒来看见德拉科面对自己侧躺着。

“早上好。”哈利笑着凑上去碰了碰爱人的唇角。

“我们不应该这样。”德拉科这样说却没有推开他。

哈利退开一点距离好奇地看着注视自己的灰色瞳仁，那眼神很复杂，他不知道德拉科指的是什么。

“我们还是分开吧。”

哈利想不明白为什么，他们在一起这半年，明明一切都很好，难道是因为大家说的他“人设崩塌”了吗？

他应该是个独立勇敢无私的“英雄”，他应该成为一个邓布利多教授那样为正义和光明而战的人，而不应该拘泥于小情小爱和自己的“死对头”在一起。

但是他又怎么能忘掉斯内普在临死前看着他的眼神，还有那句“你有一双你母亲的眼睛”。他不止一次在心里问自己，邓布利多教授会后悔吗？当年亲手把格林德沃送进纽蒙迦德。

“为什么呢？”哈利不知道为什么，可是眼泪就是这么源源不断挤出眼眶，他变得不像他自己了，在战争最艰难的时候，在面对父母墓地的时候，在直视死亡的时候，他都不曾这样流泪。他是在问他自己，到底为什么会变成这个样子。

是因为自己变得不像自己了吗？也许德拉科只是想跟那个“救世主”在一起，能够帮助他的家族重返荣耀。

德拉科一直是德拉科，刻薄又无情，他好像真的一丁点也没有变过。

“我不明白。”哈利眼眶还红着，赫敏支开了罗恩让他带孩子们出去玩，自己陪哈利坐在沙发上，给他倒了一杯热咖啡，“是因为我变了吗？大家都说我人设崩了，可是我也不知道为什么，只要面对他的时候我好像变得真的不像自己了。”

赫敏拍了拍他的后背。

“你还记得六年级吗？魁地奇选拔那次，还有我们一起坐在楼道里那次。”

哈利偏着头想了想，勇敢正直的小女巫为了心上人悄悄用了混淆咒，却只能悄悄躲在楼梯间流眼泪。

“所以你没有变，你还是你，爱他不是你的错，科学上来说，爱情是荷尔蒙和多巴胺的幻觉，这种违背自然科学的感情根本不讲道理。”

“不过如果因为这样他就不能接受你了，那只是因为他对你的预设崩了，不是你的人设崩了，事实上，所有人都一样。”

哈利还是闷闷不乐，也许赫敏说的没错，但是也不能让德拉科收回要和他分手的决定，他还是很难过。

“或者你应该问问他，为什么要和你分手？我不觉得是因为他觉得你变了这样的原因，你变了对他难道不是好事吗？没有人会想要和一个天天跟自己吵架的人在一起吧。我可不觉得马尔福喜欢的是一个在故事书里那样人设虚幻的形象。”赫敏迟疑了一下，然后才问，“我从来没问过你，那你呢？你又为什么喜欢他？”

哈利也不是太清楚自己到底什么时候喜欢上德拉科的，反正等他反应过来的时候自己已经被这感情网住了一般，无处可逃。

也许是在马尔福庄园，他那双比自己还惶恐无助的眼睛；又或者是贴在自己身后那团比地狱之火还要炙热的体温；是毕业时孤独的背影......要是说是三年级飞向自己的小纸鹤和四年级那个从树上跳下来欠揍的少年好像也并无不妥。

这感情无从说起，却一往情深。

“爱从来都没有道理可讲的，它让理智的人疯狂，让懦弱的人勇敢，也让果断的人变得优柔难以抉择，这一切都没有对错。”

Part Four

德拉科没想到那个波特还会回来找他，当然，愚蠢的格兰芬多从来都不知道放弃，这是他们无法改变的本性。

“我不明白，我们为什么要分手。”

“我们不应该在一起，没有人想要看到这样的场面。”德拉科很生硬的说。

“那你为什么当时答应在一起？”

是啊，为什么呢？绿色的眼睛一如既往闪着光，这光芒从11岁起在德拉科心里闪了十九年，从未磨灭，不论他变成什么样子，这索命的绿光总是让他难以忘怀。

“或者你说，我只要你说一句，你不喜欢我，你不爱我，你讨厌我。”

“我......”德拉科像是被人下了消声咒，一个否定词卡在喉咙里就好像无论如何都说不出来，发音的力量一直在下坠，害怕一旦出来了这个人就真的会不见了。

“你到底在害怕什么？德拉科。”那目光炯炯，刺穿他虚假的伪装，一刀一刀命中他的心脏。

“我害怕......”德拉科艰难的咽了一口唾沫，嗓子发干，“我害怕你会走。”

那目光停顿了一下。

“你太好了。”德拉科苦笑了一下，他早该认清的不是吗？那些隐藏在幼时刻薄的言语之下的自卑，不能见光滋长在阴暗处的想法，他躲在黑暗之中太久了，没有办法直视太阳。

“你看，我比不上你，从来都是，我想，也许我不能从正面赶上你，要是能从另一个极端摧毁你也是好的。梅林啊......可是我不能，他们都说是我毁了你。”

哈利从来没有见过德拉科这副模样，脆弱得仿佛一只布满裂痕的瓷器，只是轻轻一碰就会粉身碎骨，有什么东西从里面坏掉了，慢慢地摧毁着长久以来铸成的形象。

“大家不会接受这样的，不会接受我和你在一起，他们需要相信一点什么，也需要恨点什么，你明白吗？我不能看着你真的因为我，而被人说成是另外一个人，你不是这样的。”

哈利似乎明白了，他看着德拉科，然后慢慢笑了起来。

“你呢？你也跟他们一样看我吗？”

“我？”

“你没有。”哈利自顾自往下说，“你觉得我愚蠢，迟钝，一点也没错，因为我在面对你的时候确实愚蠢又迟钝，明知道你是故意挑衅却偏偏要迎上去被你羞辱，这不是我们从来都乐此不疲的游戏么？”

他们都装成另一个人太久了，久到不知道如何面对这个在彼此面前撕下伪装的自己，哈利忽然感到一阵轻松，他喜欢德拉科，喜欢他藏在怯懦之下那一点点他自己都不愿意承认闪着光的善意，甚至喜欢他这样别扭的个性，尖刺之下藏着只有他才能看见的柔软内心。

“德拉科，我爱你。这里从来都只有一个哈利·波特在爱你，不管是那个看起来像个‘圣人’，勇敢无畏的，他们口中的‘救世主’；还是你见到的这个做事冲动没有脑子，甚至还有点自私的‘蠢狮子’，这里都只有一个我，而这个我爱你。”

谁不喜欢美好的东西呢。

雨后的魁地奇球场飘着青草的味道；圣诞节的热红酒和雪地上明晃晃的阳光；还有夜晚顶着星空的霍格沃茨塔楼......德拉科看着站在自己面前的男人，他当真是太阳，给世界带来生机，让月亮发出光亮。原来当年自己总是走向那个距离地窖最远的地方，是想靠美好更近一点，谁不喜欢靠近美好呢？

他只是太害怕了，这份喜欢大概是沾上了塔楼夜晚的星光所以变得如此闪烁。

管他的，反正爱情从来都不是一个讲道理的东西，这个不讲道理的东西从来都跟别人无关，也无所谓应不应该。爱情也许是夹在蚌肉之间那磨人的砂砾，痛苦，折磨，但是最后，它会变成璀璨的珍珠。

德拉科情难自禁走上前亲吻了一下哈利。


End file.
